1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recreational vehicles, and more particularly to an inflatable water craft having an inboard storage compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse inflatable water craft. While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical inflatable water craft with an inboard storage compartment.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved inflatable water craft, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.